


Trap night.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Liquor, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Spit Roast, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune and his new friend former bully Cardin decide to go out on the town for a night! The two end up with the beautiful Neopolitan a dance at Juniors that was much more than she appears as the boys begin to enjoy her company.





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune liked taking a break from time to time. It was nice to get out of Beacon and go out into Vale and enjoy a simple night on the town.

"Id." A large man asked holding out a hand Jaune smiled as he pushed out his hand showing his Beacon hunter in training Id. The man nodded his head after inspecting it once. He turned his head back lifting up a red-carpeted line as he grunted.

"Ok. You can come in." The man said as Jaune smirked.

"Thanks, man," Jaune said as he walked past the man already enjoying the night free of JNPR. Jaune loved his team but every now and then Nora's  _ eccentric _ actions could be a bit too far. And with Ren bing as impassive as ever and Pyrrha still getting over getting to keep Jaune as her partner after his  _ probation _ Jaune was happy to have a bit of time to himself.

"Welcome to Juniors." A calm near angelic voice said as a woman, a young woman in her late teens or very early twenties nodded to Jaune. Her bright emerald eyes flashed to him as long flowing black hair swayed. The woman was beautiful her body slender wrapped in a tight silver-blue outfit. 

Jaune took her in smiling as the woman flashed him a beautiful smile pushing out her ample chest as she grinned.

"Careful there hunter. You don't want to get close,  _ kitty's got claws _ ." She said as a large gauntlet pushed up. Jaune gulped backing off as she pushed a large gauntlet that had a trio of deadly looking blades on the tip of it. Jaune gulped as he backed off. He raised his hands in mock surrender as he backed away from the now much more deadly young woman.

"Whoa! Whoa there, hold on! I was just being friendly! Not every day I see a woman as beautiful as you!" Jaune said as she cocked her head flashing him a Cheshire grin as Jaune began to hear the low heavy thump of strong electronic dance music fill his ears. She giggled softly as she licked her lips.

"Oh? You think I'm beautiful, do you? Well, at least you can say your eyes work." She said as Jaune smirked back. 

"Well I mean we can take this in the back if you'd like? I mean a beautiful woman like yourself and a guy like me?" 

"Thanks. But not now, I can't entertain the clients while at work but maybe another time handsome. I hope  _ she _ does not eat you up!" The woman said putting a hand on Jaune's shoulder digging her fingers into him as she licked her lips and dragged her fingers down his arm. 

Jaune let a shiver of pleasure run down his spine as she waved her free hand wiped his mouth Jaune paused as he purred. The woman walked away shaking her hips as Jaune felt his eyes captivated by them. He stared at the long and hard as she sighed.

"Enjoy the view  _ Jaune _ ."

"Did I tell you my name?"

"No, but your id said it."

"Wait what? My Id?!" Jaune asked checking his pocket before-

"Catch." The woman said tossing his wallet back at him Jaune caught it as she smirked.

"When!? How!?"

"Secret." She whispered as Jaune flushed-

"You need to keep your eyes in your head man. What would you do if she was actually trying to rob your dense ass?" A friendly masculine voice said as a hand clasped Jaune's shoulder. He rolled his eyes as he looked back as his friend  _ finally _ made his way over.

"Where the hell were you?" Jaune asked as Cardin smirked. The former bully now an odd friend of Jaune grinned down at the smaller man. Jaune rolled his eyes not looking him in the eye as she sighed.

"You gonna just let my ass get robbed? Real great way to start our friendship you know?"

"Oh come on! She is just playing with you! Right, Mel? You are just messing with him right?"

"I'm just making sure that he was over eighteen. With a face like that, a girl can get confused. Don't want to get a reputation as the one that lures young boys away into dark corners of the club now do I?" She asked Jaune groaned blushing.

"I am not that young!"

"Oh, you look young enough dude. I thought you were like red when I first met you."

"It doesn't help that you have a baby face either."

"I do  _ not _ have a baby face!" Jaune pouted ass he laughed. 

"Whatever makes you feel better Jaune. Name's  _ Melanie _ . Call me sometime. If you care to take a walk on the other side." She said as Jaune gulped. She walked further into the club as Cardin smirked.

"Like what you see Arc?" Had asked leaning over Jaune nodded. Cardin put his arm around his shoulder as Jaune gulped. 

"I am..."

"Careful about that one. She's the  _ nice _ twin but she is still the hellcat of them. Don't let her demeanor fool you that one will eat you  _ alive _ ."

"Did you say, twins?"

"Easy there tiger we got a whole night ahead of ourselves. Try to keep it in your pants until we at least start the second round will you?" Cardin asked as the two followed Melanie in. 

_ "No promises," _ Jaune said as they walked after her into the club. 

\-----

The massive hard thumping of electro music filled the air. Jaune nodded his head bobbing to the rhythm as he and Cardin shared a drink. The two took a long drink from their cups. Jaune and his one bully enjoying a long drink of cocktails. The two took the strongest they could find. More liquor than anything other than in the bubbling batch. 

The two downed the green and blue cocktails that the various waitresses and waiters brought to them. Their tab was gonna be a bitch or it would if Cardin did not have  _ something _ over the guy who ran it. 

"Check it out. Shit's about to begin." Cardin said pointing up to the stage. Jaune looked up the dance floor was still packed with people on it. Jaune saw the bumping and grinding bodies all bathed in a low reddish-blue light. 

Everyone was obfuscated in twisting grinding bodies deep into whatever dance fueled by drugs, liquor or whatever social stress that pushed people to dance in one of the main areas the center floor was illuminated as the mist came down? Jaune still half-drunk leaned in as he paused.

"What the hell?" Jaune asked as he looked down. He saw a woman? A woman walked onto the stage as-

"Dear God," Jaune said as Cardin nodded.

"Right?" He asked as Jaune saw what had to be the most beautiful woman in his entire life walked onto the stage. She was short, slightly more so that Nora. Barely over five feet tall. She had a bright pair of mismatched eyes. One green on pink. She walked in on a pair of tall stiletto heels that barely put her past the five-five mark. She walked on in a pair of far too tight brown jeans that showed of legs so perfect and shaped that Jaune swore Oum had handcrafted her himself. 

She had a pair of curves that defied all manners and regard to the laws of physics. Long flowing pink hair. And an ass so fat and jiggly that her every step on the floor made her entire rear jiggle. 

Jaune felt his pants grow tight as his blue jeans began to stretch, the unassuming man with a far from unassuming foot of wrist-thick dick began to grow as he gawked. 

"Is that..." Jaune asked as he looked at what had to be the most perfect woman in all of Remnant.

"That is  _ Neo _ . She is the best damn dance her." Cardin said nodding taking a sip of his liquor. Both boys walked the woman who's only  _ real _ flaw was having a flat chest? Jaune paused the woman with absurdly feminine figures and proportions that made him know that Monty picked favorites had a completely flat chest without a hint of breasts on it. 

Jaune saw that the slim woman had a pink leotard on that hugged her flat chest as she waved to the crowd, Jaune saw the thin pink line of a G string biking pop out of her ass crack. Jaune felt his dick breaking his jeans as she paused. The woman stared right at Jaune as she  _ locked _ her eyes with him. 

She licked her lips. Jaune saw the perfect pink and succulent lips that had been doused in so much lips gloss that they shined in the spotlight looked at him. 

Jaune swore she was looking right at him as she walked off stage? The woman walked off stage as Cardin coughed. The larger man actually blushed as he began to elbow Jaune in the side.

"Jaune! Bro! You see that shit!? She's walking right at us!" Cardin said as he gawked. Jaune nodded dumbly not caring that he was seeing Cardin fluster. As the woman walked over to them she crossed a crowd that parted before her. 

All eyes male or female were drawn to her bouncing jiggling form. Jaune whimpered as she walked over. That fat bouncing ass shook and jiggled on the way over as she blew a kiss at Jaune. 

She blew one to Cardin also as she walked over to the pair of sofas that they sat on. 

_ Hello there boys. Come here often? _ The woman Neo? Signed as Cardin coughed. 

"Fuck! Bro, I can't sigh! Shit Jaune can you get an app?" He asked as Jaune rolled his eyes. Even if his dick was as hard as a rock and he had far more liquor in his body than any man should signed back.

_ My name's Jaune Arc. This is my friend Cardin Winchester. Nice to meet you. _ Jaune signed back as Cardin gagged.

"You can sign Bro?" 

"Yeah. My sister taught me."

"Bro.  _ Nice." _ Cardin said giving Jaune a fist bump as he nodded. 

_ Hello. Me and Cardin are here for the club. Let me say that you are very beautiful. _

_ Really? You think I am pretty? _ Neo asked as she sauntered over and sat in Jaune's lap. Jaune thought that his dick was going to explode out of his jeans. Jaune let out a whimper of pleasure as Neos' fat ungodly ass settled down on his ass.

"Lucky son of a bitch." Cardin hissed as Jaune gulped. 

_ I! Well it is nice to see you! _ Jaune signed as Neo  _ ground _ her fat succulent ass that threatened to break open from the tortured brown jeans that struggled to contain it right down on his dick. Jaune felt his dick melting in her bubbly ass cheeks as he gulped. Jaune felt his foot od dick began to threaten to tear open his jeans and spear into her fat bubbly ass and-

"Dud you are so fucking lucky. I'm so jealous." Cardin said covering his own not so small bugle as Neo grinned.

_ If it makes your friend feel any better tell him I'll suck your dicks if you fuck my ass. _ Neo signed as Jaune felt his heart thump! His chest began to throb as he nearly spat up his drink.

"What?!" Jaune shrieked as Neo giggled as Cardin gagged.

"Bro? What did she say?"

_ Did you mean that!? _

_ Sure do stud. With that foot of pipe, I'd be glad to get bent over by two hung studs like yourselves. _ Neo signed as Jaune choked.

"She said she'll suck our dicks if I fuck her ass."

"What the fuck!? Bro tell her hell yeah! We'll do that!"

_ I'm mute, not deaf. _

"Dude. She's mute she can hear you."

"Oh, shit. Sorry." 

_ It's fine. _ Neo sighed as she fished out Jaune's dick taking his foot of pipe right down her mouth! Jaune let out a sharp gasp as he felt his dick inhaled in the hot tight velvety mouth as he groaned. Jaune let out a low whimper of pleasure as Neo bobbed up head up and down on his dick. Taking the entirety of his wrist-thick foot of uncut Arc cock right down her soft tight mouth!

"How can something feel this good?" Jaune asked as Cardin gagged. His mouth was down his jaw fully dropped and if not for the fact that it was attached to his face it would have fallen to the floor and made a hole all the way to the basement. 

Jaune whimpered as Neo ran her long thin tongue up and down his dick taking it to the back of her mouth. Jaune saw the massive bulge appear in the back of her throat.

Jaune put his hands on her head as Neo eagerly allowed him to grip her head as she began to bob up and down Jaune's dick. Jaune felt his legs shake as Neo's hot insanely tight out wrapped Jaune's dick in a heavenly prison as she began to  _ suck _ out his soul from his dick. 

"Fuck! She's too tight!" Jaune hissed as Cardin gulped. He was already reaching for his jeans not sure if he should whip out his dick while they were in broad public but if Neo was willing to blow Jaune in the middle of the fucking dance floor and no one seemed to mind it then maybe when in Vale? 

Neo waved her hips as Cardos' eyes were caught in an ass so fat as she sucked Jaune's dick. 

_ I'm going to fuck that ass. _ Cardin thought as Neo willingly teased him not caring that she was going to make Cardin burst in his pants as she deep throated Jaune. Taking the thick meaty dick deep into her throat making sure to swallow it smoothly as the dick pushed into her guts completely bypassing whatever had passed for her gag reflex. Neo trained out  _ her _ gag reflex early on in her life as- 

"AH!" Jaune gasped as speaking of bursting Neo smirked she knew that her mouth had that kind of an effect on a man. She took a great amount of pride to know that her mouth could make Jaune's dick cum like she did. she felt that monster dick began to twitch in her throat. The thick rivers of pre-cum pushing down her mouth as she bobbed up and down his dick!

"Fuck! Neo I'm gonna cum!" 

_ Good, fill me up, stud boy. _ Neo signed signing to Jaune as he burst! Jaune let out one last gasp as Neo felt his hands push down her mouth! Neo felt his dick burst deep into her mouth! Neo easily swallowed down his cum! Taking every last bit of Jaune's thick goopy baby batter down in one motion! 

Jaune's dick exploded like a volcano flooding her guts with thick Arc cum as she  _ easily _ swallowed the massive load of cum as she licked his dick!

"Fuck me that was amazing," Jaune said getting the first blowjob of his life. Neo took his dick out of her mouth with a hard wet  _ plop! _ Neo took his dick out of her mouth showing off a perfectly empty mouth!

Jaune gulped as Neo blew him a hiss before turning. Her lips  _ briefly _ touched his as she leaned over to Cardin taking her hands and facing his not as thick but longer dick from his pants.

"Oh fuck me," Cardin said as Neo locked  _ her _ lips and eagerly swallowed his dick. Taking no issue with her bulging belly that was already bloated with thick hot boiling Arc cum! Jaune saw Cardin's face twisted in pleasure as she swallowed his dick Neo waste no time bobbing up and down on his dick inhaling his dick as she got over on her knees. 

Her fat ass hanging in front of Jaune's face like twin pieces of low hanging fruit. Jaune felt his eyes mesmerized with that fat hanging ass that shook so tinglingly close to his fac3e before Neo reached back with her thing fingers. Taking both of her hands and  _ spanking! _

Her fat ass making Jaune gulp! Jaune did not need to be told twice. He reached out and gripped her ass. Making sure to sink his fingers deep into her soft fat succulent ass. 

"Sweet Monty I could bury my head and live in there," Jaune said as he gripped her soft ass cheeks. Gripping them like dough as she moaned. Neo let out a whimper as Jaune eagerly and greedily pulled down her pants. Jaune felt his dick that had just burst redoubled in size. 

As magnificent as Neo's fat ass was in her jeans seeing it in person was just something else entirely. 

He saw those twin fat pale moons flash him. Jaune felt his dick harden again instantly regaining all that it had lost as it began to leak precum. Jaune saw twin massive pale ass cheeks winking at him. 

Two massive and perfect fat pall ass cheeks stared him back in his face shaking and coiling, jiggling with motion as Cardin lacking the patience of Jaune had begun to roughly skull fuck the woman.

Slamming his dick in and out of her mouth. Gripping her long pink and brown hair using it as handlebars as he groaned.

"Fuck me her mouth is so tight! How did you last in here!?" Cardin asked as Jaune was so lost in the thick fat cheeks that were  _ calling _ his dicks name as-

"What the fuck?" Jaune asked as he saw it. There was something that should not be there. There was some kind of small bulge in her G string? Jaune moved his hand over to it as he pulled it apart. Jaune almost gagged she had balls!? She had balls a pair of tiny balls hang barley golfball size along with-

A  _ dick!? _ Jaune thought as Neo had a dick!? A small dick hung between her or his legs? That was barely four inches long and less than an inch thick hung between his legs. 

"She has a dick!" Jaune shouted as Cardin paused, he thought to grind to a stop, a force of skill that showed feet of pure will power as the boy stopped skull fucking the single best mouth that he had ever plowed. 

Neo froze a look of pure pan passed in  _ his _ multi-colored eyes as he looked up. Cardin paused as-

"It's a he?"

"Yeah! We are fucking at rap!" Jaune said as both blinked.

"Eh? Close enough for me," Cardin said as he went back to skull fucking Neo with all the force and enthusiasm that he had been using before. 

The boy took the dick that had gone from standing still to jamming right back down his mouth gagging him on his cock as Jaune nodded.

"Right? I've seen girls less feminine than this."

"Plus it's not gay if we spit roast him," Carid grunted still plowing Neo's mouth as Jaune paused.

"Wait what? Who the fuck told you that?" Jaune asked now knowing what the fuck Cardin was talking about before delivering a rough hard  _ smack! _ To Neos' ass. 

Jaune heard Neo yelp! As that fat succulent ass shook as Jaune licked his lips he got off of the couch gripping her thick cheeks in both hands pulling her thin G string to the side before aligning his dick right ot her ass before jamming it right into him! 

Neo let out a girlish shriek! As his fat tight ass was brutally and amazingly pulled apart by a foot of dick! Neo's small dick shook as it let out a small shiver of pleasure. Thin lines of cum leaking out of it as Jaune fucked Neo's fat ass!

Slamming his cock deeper and  _ deeper _ into that fat succulent booty. enjoying the nice rich boi pussy as Jaune grunted. 

"Fuck! His ass is not real!" Jaune said as he felt his dick wrapped up in the hot wet velvety love hole of Neo's ass! Jaune drove his dick to the hilt his heavy tennis ball-sized nuts slapping into Neo’s fat ass as the hot hungry boi pussy greedily sucked his dick! Jaune grunted as he felt like his dick was going to simply fall apart and then  _ melt _ in his boi pussy.

Jaune grunted in pleassure as Cardin's enthusiastic skull fucking and the way Neo himself was eagerly bouncing his hips, slamming his wide childbearing hips into Jaune's dick as he grunted. It looked like Neo wanted it rough and Jaune was  _ always _ a people pleaser. "Well if you want it! Then I am more than happy to help you out!" Jaune said as he began to fuck Neo like the slut he was making it appear he was!

Jaune grunted as he began to plow into Ne's fat ass! Jaune's dick plowed deep into Neo's boi pussy his ass was gripping down on Jaune's dick, sucking down as it milked his dick for dear life! 

Each time Jaune slammed into that fat boi pussy he saw the twin massive ass cheeks jiggle as Jaune fucked him deeply!

"Fuck! He's sucking me even harder! No homo bro!" Cardin grunted as Jaune nodded. Cardin was still busy skull fucking the trap was not caring in the least that he was fucking a man as he slammed his dick into the back of his throat! 

Neo for his end was having a hard time in the  _ best _ ways possible as he sucked the dick that was breaking down his mouth! Cardin grunted his dick even making Neo's trained cock slurping mouth gag, his lips slurped and choked down Cardin's dick as Neo was fucked on both ends! 

His mouth gagged with a dick that was breaking past her throat and threatened to enter his very guts! 

Jaune's dick plowed into his ass! The massive thick dick found is prostate in one thrust! Making Neo squeal in pleasure as he felt his dick cum! Neo saw stars as his dick came his prostate was already breaking before Jauen even started to plow his thick tight ass!

Jaune gripped Neo's hips in a death grip as he began to thrust deep and deeper! 

Neo's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he was fucked and turned out by two hung studs! The club kept blasting around him, people danced and ground the regulars well accustomed to seeing Neo getting his boi pussy and mouth wrecked by twin thick dicks!

Neo was already feeling his mind melt he knew that he was always a slut for thick masculine cocks but this? Oh, these were the type of dicks that Neo licked to keep to play with another day. 

_ Oh, I think I will keep you two. _ Neo thought as he was broken in two! Jaune grued slapping that fat ass with his free hand! Making Neo's fat ass jiggled as he landed a hard  _ whap! _ After whap! Turning Neos' one pale ass read. Making that fat piece of as turn red! Jaune grinned as Noe's ass now looked like the color of Ruby's cloak as he plowed him!

Jaune's dick was reaching the limit as Neo's fat ass was  _ greedily  _ milking him that fat ass  _ sucked _ in. Jaune felt his orgasm coming as he grunted.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" Jaune hissed as Cardin nodded.

"Shit! Me too! Here we go! You better swallow!" He hissed as Jaune and Cardin hilted their dicks! Jaune and Cardin groaned as their dicks came at once! Jaune felt his dick burst! Noe's ass took every last thick juicy burst as Cardin flooded his guts!

"Fuck me he's sucking the soul out of my dick!"

"His ass is even better! Trust me!" Jaune said as they pumped Neo up like a blow-up doll! 

\----

The night ended with Neo cuddled up in a ball on the couch his ass pumped full of boiling Arc cum his guts full of a double tuff of thick boy cum. Neo had let the two studs leave all drinks on his tab. Neo smiled he knew that he found his favorite  _ partners _ as he licked his lips.  _ Now those are two dicks that I am going to have more fun with _ . Neo thought as he knew that this night was only the first of many as he smiled. Neo took a swig of a drink left being as he let the music lull him to sleep as he waited...

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Cardin go back to the club this time to prove! For the last time and once and for all show that they are not gay! With predictable results.

"Ok. We know the rules what are we going to do?" Jaune asked he looked at his one time bully now friend fellow hunter in training and the keeper of the secret that the two share with the other the last time they came to  _ this _ part of town. 

"We go in, say nothing do  _ nothing _ and walk out. Simple."

"Good job. Cardin,  _ can _ you do this?"

"Like hell we can, I don't know about you but I can not think at night!"

"Come on man! We can't think like that! If we think like that then the traps win dammit!" Jaune shouted as Cardin sighed face palming as he let out a groan. 

"You  _ know _ what I mean! I mean come on! We go to the school with the damn sexiest babes in all of existence! And you can not tell me that even one of them is  _ half _ the woman that Neo is!"

"And there is the issue! Neo is  _ not _ a woman! That was a guy! A guy man! If we are going to have sex with a guy that makes us both gay! And I am not gay alright!? That is why we are going to end this thing tonight! Ok?"

"I mean what if we say no homo? If we say that then it's not gay no matter what we do." Cardin said using the old words that Jaune knew was the truth. The fabled combination of no and homo. The words that kept straight men straight and kept gay thoughts in the back of your mind where they belonged!

Not that there was anything wrong with being gay, it was a more open-minded time and Jaune thought of himself as a  _ progressive _ and he had nothing against gay people!

_ But I am not gay! _ Jaune sighed as the two boys paused, Jaune looked Cardin dead in his eyes as he began to talk slowly. 

"Ok, Cardin I will only say this  _ once. _ I am not gay."

"Neither am I."

"Good. Now if we go to a club that we had sex-

"With a femboi."

"A boy dammit! There is no such thing as a femboi just man and woman! There are two genders and limited options to mix and match ok?"

"That seems kind of..."

"Look. I'm not going to debate this. We get in. We get out. And we never speak a word of this again and not to anyone we know! Not even Ruby and  _ never _ under any circumstances do you breathe a word of this to Blake." Jaune and Cardin felt a shiver run down their spine as they both nodded at once. Jaune and Cardin both gave each other a look of horror as they knew that if Blake found out they had gone to a club fucked a trap in public and  _ not _ let her record or write for this then there would be hell to pay later on.

"She can never know." Both boys said nodding once as the pact was easy the day was made the quest easy. No homo, they had to prove their heterosexuality and-

"Will you two just make up your minds for once?" Melaine asked as the two boys blocked her route. Melaine glared at the two idiots one of whom her fool sister had a schoolgirl crush on even after she saw them both fuck another man in public and become  _ vocal _ about how that was the best sex of their entire lives and how they never thought they could go back to normal woman after it. 

"Ah! Melanie! When did you get here?" Jaune asked as she sighed. 

_ She always did like the blonde. _ Melanie thought as-

"Hey! Mel right?"

"Great. You both know my name. Know you know what to think about when you jerk your dicks at night." Mel said smiling as both Jaune and Cardin winced in pain. Jaune and his friend paused both shrinking a bit before Jaune coughed.

"So we are just going to-

"You are just going to come into the club to see if you and your friend here are not gay. And I don't know how to say it if you find another man attractive you are kind of gay." Melanie said as she sighed hefted the small case of items in her hand as she sighed. 

"But really in case you two just want to stand in my way all the time do you mind moving? I have work to do unlike either of you." She said as Jaune blushed backing out of her way as Cardin coughed.

"Can I help you?"

"Do I  _ look _ like I need your help?" Melaine asked in a voice that had more venom and irritation in it than any of the speeches by Glynda. Jaune and Cardin shriveled under her glare as she sighed. 

"Fine. Follow me you horny asses. I'll find you the trap to plow and then you can all go back and say you are not gay even as you fuck a trap." Melanie said as Jaune coughed. 

"But! We are not going to fuck Neo! We are going to walk in cough and tell  _ him! _ That while we did enjoy what we did the last time it was a one time thing and we are not interested in that anymore." Jaune said as Melanie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say."

"I... I'm just asking this for your sake, but technically and I do mean  _ hypothetically _ speaking here."

"Just spit it out, Cardin. You are going to have Neo spitting it out later so just be blunt with me ok?"

"I mean if we were hypothetically speaking."

"Yes. Hypothetically speaking."

"What if we  _ did _ fuck the trap? What would that mean?"

"It would mean that you knowingly engaged in consensual sex with a male that at the  _ least _ makes you somewhat gay if not full bi and that is just if you fight it, you both might be gay and you know what? That is  _ ok. _ It's ok to be gay alright?' Melaine asked in the single most sarcastic voice that Jaune had ever heard as he sighed. 

"Well, then good thing neither of us are gay right Cardin? Ole buddy ole pal, ole friend ole chum who is not going to fucking snake me and fuck the trap right?!" Jaune asked as-

"I think I might be gay," Cardin admitted as Jaune sighed. 

"God fucking dammit."

"You ready to admit to the big gay?"

"Not. Today." Jaune said as he began to walk with the teen that despite her looks was pretty strong for a non-hunter and-

_ Is it me or so I get a vibe like I did from Neo? It's like she's hiding something from me. _ Jaune thought as he looked at her crotch he  _ swore _ he saw a tiny bulge as-

"The hell you looking out?"

"Your sword," Jaune said lying easy as she nodded.

"Why you want to have a sword fight tonight?"

"Not if I can help it..." Jaune said as they walked to the club together.

\-----

"There! There she is!" Cardin said as Jaune groaned. 

" _ He. _ There  _ he _ is right? Remember?" Jaune asked as he saw Neo again... Jaune had to admit that if he was a man and Jaune knew he was he was more feminine than any woman on the planet and when you went to Beacon that was saying a  _ lot _ .

When you could wake up to see Yang and Pyrrha every day you had a  _ damn _ good idea of what a beautiful woman could look like when compared to the general population. And so far it was a one-sided smackdown in sexiness. 

" _ Hi Jaune," _ Miltiades said running her hands down Jaune's shoulders Jaune froze as-

_ I am losing it. _ Jaune thought as he swore he saw a small  _ tiny _ bulge in her red skirt he shook his head as he knew he was seeing something. 

"Keep it together man!" Jaune hissed as-

_ Hey big boy, you miss me? _ Neo asked the trap had appeared Jaune swore that the last time he saw him walking in Neo was shaking his fat ass on the stage, the trap femboi was shaking that massive jiggly booty that shook and shuddered with every last step that he took. Jaune felt his dick harden tenting in his pants and making the fabric strain in a sconed a Neo shook his ass at Jaune. Jaune saw that even if Neo was a man he was the girliest boy he had ever seen. 

His ass was round enough to put Blake and her mother to shame. His legs where nice and  _ plump _ both of them where the ideal legs to dig your hands in and take a bite out of! 

His lips were nice and pouty the perfect to suck the soul out of a cock as Jaune gulped. Neo leaned in showing off the micro bikini that house his minuscule dick as Jaune felt the heat rise in his neck as he gulped. 

"I! Neo! I didn't see you there!"

_ I think we both know that this is a lie. _ Neo signed up to Jaune running a hand down his arm. Jaune felt his legs shudder as a wave of pleasure shot down his spine. Jaune felt a heat flame up in his chest as he took a deep breath. 

_ Get it together Jaune. You can do this all you have to do is not put your dick in something. How hard can that be? How hard can it be for Jaune Arc to not put his dick in something? _ Jaune thought as-

Neo vanished in a second. Jaune blinked the trap had left him without a word and was back in the center of the stage shaking his fat round ass wide for all to see as Jaune-

"Yo! Bro, your arm!" Cardin shouted as Jaune looked down. 

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" Jaune asked as he looked down he saw what looked like a letter on his arm?

"A letter? Who the hell put a letter on me?" Jaune asked as he placed the letter off his arm. It seemed to  _ pop _ ! Right of him as Jaune saw a triple coated seal one pink, one brown the other white in the center. Jaune took it out as he pulled out a think pink letter.

"Well? What the hell does it say?" Cardin asked as Jaune saw him looking at Neo who was back to stripping Jaune saw him glaring at the femboi drooling as his jeans tent as Jaune shook his head.

"How hard is it not to get hard at a Trap man come on!"

"You should look at yourself before you talk about others," Melaine said pointing down taking her clawed gauntlet and flickering out brushing Jaune's dick as hard as rock foot of cock was on full display. Melaine looked down at the dick that had just so recently last week in fact been on full display plowing into Neo's fat jiggly booty as Jaune blushed.

"Hey! Don't point that out!"

"Don't get hard." Melanie dead napped as-

"Well?! What does it say!? Read it! Read what it says, man!?"

"I will! Calm down! Just let me read." Jaune said as he opened the letter.

_ Hey there stud, I see that you and your friend came back. Good thing I was getting lonely without my two favorite dicks to play with! How about this? You two want a more private show? Go upstairs to this room. Show this to the twins and they will know what to do with it. I hope you like it! See you tow lady kills upstairs for a private dance. _

"Well? Are we going?!" Cardin asked as Jaune sighed he knew that saying no to Cardin at this point was pointless as he nodded. 

"Yeah... we are going."

"Fuck yes!"

"But! Just to tell him that we are  _ not _ going to fuck him you got it?"

"I got it, fuck the boi!"

"No! You! AH! We are  _ not _ going to do that!"

"Got it! Do it! Fuck him until he can't walk right!"

"You... you are  _ hopeless... _ "

\-----

"Ok. I think that I might be hopeless." Jaune said as he felt his dick begin to push out of his pants. Neo took his breath away as Jaune saw him walk into the small private room. 

The room was painted in a small blue hue as Jaune saw Neo saunter, he licked his lips his fat ass straining in a small far to tight micro G String the small pink thong showed his downright minuscule bulged of his dick pushing out. 

Neo fell down to a couch pulling both of them to the couch with his finger in a simple come hither motion. Jaune and Cardin were moving before they could think. 

They walked forward simply as Neo pulled them in. He licked his lips as Jaune and Cardin moved to the long blue couch. Both boys were helpless in his gaze as they walked forward, they walked over moving over the cough as they both sat down on both sides of Neo as he giggled. 

_ Good boys. Now tell me do any of you have something big to show me? Any long hard and thick treats that you want to shove my way? _ Neo signed as Jaune did a brief interpretation for Cardin as he gulped.

"Oh god, I have something that I want to put in your ass," Cardin said as Neo giggled. 

_ Jaune went in their last time so I don't see why we can't switch? You don't have a problem with that do you Jaune? _ Neo asked as Jaune shook his head as he began to back off the couch.

"Neo! I have to tell you! That I can not do this-

_ So good. _ Jaune felt Neo press his lips to Jaune's face Jaune felt those insanely smooth and soft lips of the boy push into his. Jaune felt his brain reset as his dick began to harden in his pants as Neo kissed his lips one hand moving down to his dick. Taking the thick foot of cock out of his pants. Neo easily unzipped his pants making Jaune whimper in shock as he fished out his dick.

"Oh god," Jaune said as Neo smirked. 

_ Oh, I thought you said you want to go somewhere? Where do you want to go Jaune? Anyplace you want to cum? _ Neo asked as Jaune whimpered Neo licked his lips as-

"Oh god, I can't wait!" Cardin said Neo had been jerking his dick off at the same time. Neo had taken both studs into his possession using nothing but soft hands gentle lips and a wide and fat ass to make sure that both of  _ his _ studs were nice and hard as she slowly began to jerk both thick dicks.

"Oh fuck me!" Jaune said as Neo rubbed his hand on his cock winking at Jaune before taking his mouth and enveloping his dick in one go! Neo took Jaune's dick into the very back of his mouth! Making Jaune gasp as his dick was once again taken into that hot tight love hole as Jaune felt his will begin to break.

"Holy fuck I can die," Jaune said as Neo smirked making sure to take Jaune's dick to the hilt! Not stopping till he hit a mass of golden pubes as he shook his fat ass invitingly. Letting the other member of the part know that it was not a two-man show and this duo should be a trio before long.

_ You won't die on my watch. Now come on stud show me if you have something worth your salt. _ Neo thought as Cardin needed no more persuasion. He took out his dick and easily pulled aside the micro bikini.

Cardin licked his lips as Neo's small pink winking ass hole greeted him.

"Oh, you don't know how long I have been waiting for this!" Cardin said as Jaune grunted his hands pulling Neo down on his dick as he let out a deep sigh of relief. 

"Oh god, I think I am going to break," Jaune said as Neo took his dick to the hilt! Sucking and slurping on the thick fat alpha cock as Cardin gripped the back of Neo's thick succulent ass cheeks. Cardin aligned his dick right to Neo's thick jiggly boy booty that Neo was shaking enticingly as Cardin felt his dick shudder.

"I don't know how much you are going to like this but I already know that I am going to love  _ every _ second of it," Cardin said as Neo shook his ass even rougher pushing his thick pale cheeks back into Cardin's dick as he felt his brain break! 

He gripped Neo's thick cheeks with both of his hands sinking his hands into Neo's thick ass cheeks making the femboi gasped before he pulled back and in one single solid thrust, took his cock and thrust his dick into the deepest parts of Neo's tight boi pussy!

"Fuck! He is so tight!" Cardin shouted as he felt his dick melting! Jaune grunted as the shock of Neo getting his ass and therefore his prostate blasted made him double his constricting grip on his dick! Jaune felt the already hellish velvety mouth of Neo gripping harder on his dick as he pulled his head down harder on his cock!

"You are going to make him suck my cock off!" Jaune hissed as Cardin was beyond listening to Jaune. He had never felt something that felt as good as the soft wet and  _ tight _ boi pussy that was currently aggressively clamping down on his cock making him whimper in pleasure as he felt his cock sink to the hilt, making his hips slap into Neo's as he gritted his teeth! Fighting tooth and  _ nail _ to not cum right away and lost to that tight bi pussy before he broke it! 

"I am going to fuck you so hard!" Cardin said as he pulled back as Neo eagerly shook his stretched ass, the small-dicked femboi was already leaking a massive amount of thin pre-cum that was splashing all over the couch! Jaune had grunted once and stood taking a more proactive approach to fucking Neo's tight mouth! 

Jaune was now standing shoving his cock in and out of Neo's mouth making him choke! The blonde stud slammed his foot of wrist-thick dick into the back of Neos' throat making the trap gag and choke on it!

THe room was full of rough thick slapping choking sounds of flesh slapping flesh that filled the air as the trap was double stuffed! Filled on every end with cock as he groaned. Jaune gripped Neo by his long and thin hair that felt like silk in his fingers as he used it as a handhold to jam his cock into Neo's already stuffed tight mouth!

The trap gagged as Jaune's jeans fell off the heavy swing of his hips shook his balls out of his boxers allowing them to slap into the underside of Neo's chin! The femboi got a neck full of balls as Jaune's thick tennis ball-sized balls swung into the bottom of his chin making loud  _ slapping _ sounds fill the air!

Cardin for his end was busy slamming his cock in and out of Neo's tight hot ass making the trap groan in pleasure. Neo slammed his ass back into Cardin's dick making sure to jam his prostate onto the studs dick. As  _ eager _ as Cardin was in his thrusting his accuracy was next to none. 

_ He needs to work on that aim if he ever wants to hit something that small. _

Neo thought as he guided Cardin's dick to slam right into his prostate making the trap shiver in pleasure as he felt waves of electric pleasure roll up and down his body! Neo knew that he was going to cum soon, he felt his clit already at its limit!

Neo had long ago foregone using his hands or any other type of direct stimulation and had trained his clit to cum hands-free alone! In fact, even feeling something on his dick did not feel write and Jaune and Cardin's dick had just become Neo's two favorite new playthings. 

_ You think just because you do the fucking that you are in control? Hate to break it to you boys you lost that fight the second you walked into the club and I picked you. _

Neo thought as he finally took the last hit!

Neo screamed on Jaune's dick the feeling of his throat being rearranged and his prostate being bludgeoned into submission made him see starts as he gagged! Neo felt the shudder of bliss the electric tidal wave of pleasure that filled the trap boi as his clit went hard as a rock for one second as his pitifully small balls began to  _ pump _ . 

"AHH!?" Jaune gasped as he felt something land near his knees. Jaune looked down as cum!? Cum hit him on his knees as Cardin had fucked a prostate orgasm out of Neo as Jaune gagged. 

"GAH! He's cumming on my legs! No homo! No homo!" Jaune shouted the ancient words warding of the homosexual thoughts as Jaune moved back or well Jaune  _ tried _ Neo sucked  _ hard _ on his cock! Pulling Jaune's hips back into his mouth with the sheer force of his mouth alone!

Jaune groaned as he felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. Jaune's eyes rolled into the far back of his skull as he felt the soul being forcibly sucked out of his cock! 

Jaune whimpered as Neo glared up at him multi-colored eyes glaring with hostility as his cock had dared to pull away from him before giving him his treat! 

Neo growled sucking Jaune even harder making it clear that Jaune's dick was his personal property and any attempts to remove it before Neo wanted it removed was simply not an option. As both studs fucked Neo like a trained slut it was soon too much as both of them shoved their dicks deep into the trap! 

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" Jaune said as Neo's hellish suction of his cock finally paid off! Jaune felt his dick breaking as Cardin nodded.

"Me too! His ass is too much!"

"Yeah, I know! I was fucking it last week!"

"I"m going to fuck it all of next week!" Cardin shouted as Neo smirked a look of damned right! As both studs put their dicks into the farthest reaches of his body as they let loose!

"Fucking hell! Take it! Swallow every last drop!" Jaune shouted missing the hurt look on Neo's face as he was affronted as Jaune had dared to think he would not? 

"I'm cumming! I want your ass packed!" Cardin said as both studs came at once! Jaune and Cardin came deep in that trap, filling up Neo's boi pussy and mouth with thick long creamy lines of cum! Neo was in heaven as he came again his clit firing off painting the couch and Jaune's knees and feet with long thin lines of clit juice!

As Neo came his guts and ass were packed with more thick creamy lines of stud cum! Neo gained a long loopy smile on his lips as his studs came through again just as Neo knew they would. 

He did not just let in every thick dicked stud to break his boi holes in. Oh no Neo was a man of culture and as such only, the best of cocks would find a way into him but once they were in? Neo never let a good dick go.

\-----

They two studs left Neo knocked out alone as they quickly dressed walked out of the slub as-

"So, you two gay or not?" Melanie asked rolling her eyes as-

"Jaune? I think we are gay."

_ "Shut up. _ " 


End file.
